


Harry Potter in 'Switched' (up for adoption)

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-11
Updated: 2008-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: This story is now up for adoption. Harry & Albus get switched into each others bodies on Harry's 10th birthday. Harry discovers some or most of Albus secrets & sets out to correct as many as he can. Meanwhile, Albus is stuck in Harry's body to suffer part of the life Albus originally arranged for Harry. R&R





	1. The Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: 

These stories are likely based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I don't own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling’s characters nor do I own any of the TV shows, Movies or Books or other Fan Fiction Stories that episodes could include. I neither earn any, nor receive any, nor do I expect any MONEY from this writing. I write only for my own amusement and the amusement or entertainment of any who wish to read this.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
Harry Potter In "Switched"  
By: Steve's Place  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Summery: 

What would have happened if Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter had been switched at the age Harry turned 10 years old? Both keeping their own memories and also each others memories but the Magic remained in the original bodies giving a 10 year old Harry, now living in the 150+ year old Albus body all of Albus Power, Knowledge and Memories as well as his own and Albus gets to live as a 10 year old Harry complete with both sets of memories, but with only the Magic and restrictions of the 10 year old Harry Potter had. How will Albus cope with the Dursley's and what will Harry do with this new situation? Ho, Hum, I can't help but wonder, what is to come? 

 

Chapter 1

The Switch

It was just about to turn midnight as young Harry Potter lay in his cupboard under the stares at number Four Privet Drive in Little Whinging Surrey. It was now July 31, 1990 and at 12:01am that morning, it happened.

 

As Harry lay there, his mind began to fill with knowledge, power and memories. He began to see flashes of a different place, a castle in the mist, a transparent living thing, a ghost he thought, paintings that moved and a golden red bird with really long, red, tail feathers. He found himself flashing back and forth between these two places, a round Headmasters office in a castle in the mist and the cupboard under the stares at number four Privet Drive. 

 

And then he found himself sitting in a soft comfy arm chair behind a large desk in that round room or office. but he knew who he was, he was Harry Potter but he was also someone named Albus Dumbledore and he was a really, really old man/wizard, the Headmaster of a school for Witches and Wizards. If it hadn't been for the memory transfers, he certainly would be most confused. Then he remembered the wish he had made as the clock struck midnight. He had wished the person that put him with the Dursley's was here, instead of him, and it seemed as though that wish had been granted. 

 

As Harry pondered over this amazing situation he said aloud. "So it was this Headmaster that put me with these Dursley's then!" And then he also realized why he had done that. His mind flooded with all the memories and knowledge connected to the prophecy and then another memory emerged. It was the memory of Sirius Black and he realized Sirius was probably innocent and Albus had conveniently overlooked that possible innocence but sent Sirius to prison in order to have complete control over him, Harry Potter.

 

Harry/Albus was livid with anger, and several objects exploded in the headmasters’ office as Harry/Albus threw a temper tantrum the likes of which no one had ever seen or heard before. The language that came from him would make the taste of molten hot Dragon Dung, a tasty treat. 

 

Harry/Albus was red faced with anger when pounding footsteps could be heard running up the stairs to the Headmasters office. Barging in, wands in hand were the deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall followed by Severus Snape looking frantically around for the threat, but found only the Headmaster sitting behind his desk, livid and red faced with anger.

 

Harry/Albus jumped up at the entrance, wand slipping into his hand in a panic and pointing it right at Snape’s head with the word Stupi... perched on his lips, before he caught himself, just in time.

 

"What is it Professors, what's happening, is something wrong?" Harry/Albus said with innocence on his face.

 

Meanwhile in Harry/Albus's mind he was trying to catch up on all the memories flooding his brain as he looked at his professors as they motioned around at the major damage to his office.

 

"Oh that; well, I just came upon some disturbing information and it made me rather angry, for a minute. Not to worry, not to worry." As he waved his wand about the room repairing much of the damage and asked in his usual infuriating tone if they would like a lemon drop.

 

"What is it, what has made you so angry, Albus?" Asked Minerva with rather ruffled hair and appearance and trying to catch her breath.

 

"Indeed Albus, what has angered you so?" Came the oily voice of the ever impatient, greasy, immature, Potions Master, next.

 

"Oh it was just a private matter, nothing for you to worry about, go back to your classes now." Ordered Harry/Albus as he popped a lemon drop in his mouth and reseated himself.

\---

A/N: From the narration point of view, from here on, Harry, in Albus body will be referred to as (Harry/Albus) and Albus, in Harry's body will be referred to as (Albus/Harry)

tbc


	2. A Sirius Situation

  
Author's notes: What would have happened if Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter had been switched at the age Harry turned 10 years old? Both keeping their own memories and also each others memories but the Magic remained in the original bodies giving a 10 year old Harry, now living in the 150+ year old Albus body all of Albus Power, Knowledge and Memories as well as his own and Albus gets to live as a 10 year old Harry complete with both sets of memories, but with only the Magic and restrictions of the 10 year old Harry Potter had. How will Albus cope with the Dursley's and what will Harry do with this new situation? Ho, Hum, I can't help but wonder, what is to come? 

* * *

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Harry Potter In "Switched"  
By: Steve's Place  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

Chapter 2

A Sirius Situation

Harry/Albus was livid with anger as he sifted through Albus memories of the Sirius Black situation. Albus had believed that Sirius was the secret keeper of the Potters but did nothing to prove it either way and just seem to take the Ministry of Magic’s’ word that Sirius had confessed to the crime of causing the death of the Potters. 

 

But even back then Albus was not comfortable with those thoughts but did not seem to be able or willing to do anything about it and it fit rather well into his plans to control the Potter boy as he had hatched his plan to put the boy with the Dursley's for the blood protection that had offered.

 

Harry/Albus had sifted through the knowledge and memories trapped in the candy soaked brain of this senile old wizard and began to think of how to find the truth. 

 

If this Godfather of his, Sirius Black, really was responsible for his parents death, then Harry/Albus, as the Supreme Mugwump and head of the Wizengamot was going to have the bastard kissed as soon as possible.

 

But, the inconsistent memories and indecisiveness of this psychedelic, candy rotted brain of this senile old wizard was reason for Harry/Albus to pause that thought.

 

Harry/Albus got up from behind Albus desk and paced the room for some time thinking what he should do and how to bring himself off convincingly, as Albus. Then it was as though the light came on and he walked over to the fireplace and threw some floo powder into the fire calling out, "Cornelius Fudge," in a commanding and impatient voice.

"Albus; what is it, what's wrong?" The annoyed, strained and sleepy voice of the Minister of Magic, spoke out.

 

"Harry/Albus gave the sternest look he could muster at the fool Minister and said.”Collect all the trial transcripts from the Sirius Black trial and get over to my office with them, in less than 10 minutes, or you will find your next job inspecting potions cauldrons quicker than you can even bluster a verbal response!"

 

Harry/Albus disconnected himself from the floo as the fool Minister just blinked and turned red as a tomato muttering; "How dare he threaten the Minister of Magic! What's got his knickers in a twist anyway?" Then he muttered again; "Transcripts from the Sirius Black trial, but there aren't any transcripts! Oh bugger!"

 

Harry/Albus threw more floo powder into the fireplace and called out for Severus Snape. As Snape appeared, Harry/Albus still using that stern tone of voice demanded Snape come to his office immediately and to bring Veritaserum with him.

 

As Snape arrived rather quickly, he stammered out in a half shaky and slightly trembling voice. "What's going on Headmaster, what do you need Veritaserum for?" 

 

Snape was a bit shaky wondering if Albus was going to dose him, with the truth serum, but settled down a bit as Harry/Albus stated they were waiting for Fudge to arrive with transcripts from the Sirius Black trial.

 

"Whatever for Headmaster, that arrogant bastard is right where he belongs; in fact, he should have been kissed a long time ago!" Snape sneered out.

 

"Enough Snape, your childish grudge with Sirius Black and James Potter, will end right now. I will get to the truth of the Sirius Black case once and for all and you will cease those kinds of remarks or you will find yourself at the pointy end of my wand and perhaps looking for a new job! I have heard far too much of this childishness coming from a presumed to be, mature adult, over the years; it will stop NOW! Have I made myself perfectly clear and for the last time, Severus?”

 

"Ye Yes, Headmaster!" Replied Snape, a bit confused by Albus seeming change in attitude and demeanor on this matter. Albus had never been so un-amused by this before, Snape thought.

 

Harry/Albus knew Albus always addressed his professors more professionally, but the memories slipping through were greatly annoying Harry/Albus at the moment, and Snape’s childish grudge and behavior were already wearing thin on this new Harry/Albus.

 

The fireplace then deposited a half dressed and quite disheveled, Minister of Magic along with his two trusted, Auror body guards and Harry/Albus quickly stunned them and simply said to the minister. "No need for your protection Aurors, I did say to come alone, did I not Cornelius?"

 

"No actually, you did not. Albus, you just said to get over here with the transcripts from the Sirius Black trial. Have you any idea what the time is Albus? Could this not have waited for a more appropriate hour?"

 

Ah, well, let’s have the transcripts then?" Harry/Albus pointedly looked at the empty hands of the Minister while not answering the, more appropriate hour, question.

 

"I could not find any transcripts for that trial Albus. Now, what is this all about?" The Minister Blustered.

 

"That, Cornelius was just what I expected to find and yes indeed the time is 4:30am" remarked Harry/Albus as he had spent the last 3 or 4 hours sifting through these old Wizards memories.

 

Harry/Albus then went over to the floo again and called out for the head of the Magical Law Enforcement division of the Ministry of Magic, one Amelia Bones. "Ah yes, good morning, Amelia. Sorry to rouse you so early this morning but could you come over to my office as soon as possible and bring two of your trusted Aurors with you. May I recommend your newest, summer, Auror trainee, Nymphadora Tonks and perhaps Kingsley Shacklebolt for this job? Please be here in ten minutes, Thank you Amelia." He disconnected from the floo just as he could see Amelia nodding her head in response.

 

A few minutes later Amelia, Tonks and Kingsley popped out of the Headmasters fire place all looking half asleep and trying in vein to straighten out their appearance. 

 

Harry/Albus then went over to the two, stunned body guards and promptly sent them back to the Ministry Atrium while Amelia just raised an eyebrow in question with a bit of a smirk on her face.

 

"Care to explain Albus?" Amelia questioned.

 

"Ah, well, yes we are going to Azkaban to question Sirius Black under Veritaserum, which I suspect was never done in the first place, as the Minister here could not find a single report for the trial, or absence there of, for the Sirius Black case. Let us hope Sirius is capable of responding and answering some long overdue questions." Harry/Albus Answered.

 

"Cornelius began to bluster but Harry/Albus just cut him off saying, "be silent Cornelius, I suspect you are in enough trouble already without spewing out more of your typical nonsense!"

 

"Now, shall we go then?" Albus motioned for Fawkes and told all to hold onto him as Fawkes transported them into the Wardens office of the Wizard Prison of Azkaban.

 

"Good morning Warden." Harry/Albus greeted. Then continued with; "Take us to Sirius Black immediately!" The head of the Wizengamot, demanded.

 

The warden looked over at Minister Fudge and Amelia Bones for confirmation and Fudge just nodded while Amelia motioned with her right hand towards the door.

 

At the same moment in the high security cell containing one Sirius Black; Sirius was in his Animagi form as Padfoot, a rather large Black Grim, a K9, thought to prowl cemeteries, to see one, was to see an omen of your own death, or so the legend said; he was in this form to stave off the effects of the Dementors as was his usual practice, as we know that Dementors have little effect on animals in general. Padfoot heard foot steps coming towards his cell and quickly re-constituted himself back into his human form just seconds before the contingent arrived at his cell. It would not due for Sirius to be found out as an illegal Animagi, the only true law he had ever really broken, willingly. 

 

The warden unlocked the cell door as Sirius sat up on his makeshift bed looking at the contingent of people entering his cell and thought, "oh bugger are they going to give me the Dementors kiss, now?" He feared.

 

"Hello Mr. Black." The voice of Albus Dumbledore, Announced. "Are you able to answer some questions for us under the influence of Veritaserum?" Albus Asked.

 

"Finally!" Sirius blurted out in a raspy, disused voice, "It's about time!" He looked straight at the Minister for Magic as he spoke and then said; "yes, I've been waiting for what must be 9 or 10 years to even have a trial or to tell my side of the story!" Sirius angrily spit out at the Minister again. Continuing he said. "How that pathetic excuse for a wizard ever got elected to the Minister of Magic position could only have happened with enormous amounts of bribes and corruption! Has anyone ever checked the bastard for the dark mark, if he is not a Death Eater he sure as hell must be a sympathizer! No one could possibly be as incompetent as Fudge, otherwise!" Sirius's disused voice dropped off into almost a raspy, whisper as Albus conjured a glass of water for him to drink. 

 

Fudge was red faced with anger at the accusations spewed out at him, but managed to keep silent, for once. He was beginning to fear he might just end up in this very cell and had managed to retain enough brain cells to not make matters worse for him, by opening his mouth to defend his position. If he was lucky he might only lose his job and not have anything worse happen to him.

 

"Very well, Severus please administer the proper amount of Veritaserum to Mr. Black, I believe it is 3 drops, is it not?" Harry/Albus asked. Then Harry/Albus asked Amelia to record the Veritaserum questioning. 

 

"Yes Headmaster, 3 drops is the correct amount." Snape stated, trying not to sneer as he spoke.

 

Amelia took out an automatic, Ministry quick quotes quill, and legal parchment and it hung in the air in front of her as the questioning began.

 

As the 3 drops of Veritaserum were administered to Sirius Black, his eyes glazed over slightly as he was ready for the questioning.

 

Harry/Albus began the questioning with; "Were you the Potters secret keeper?"

 

Sirius simply answered, "NO!"

 

"Can you explain who the secret keeper was and what happened, from your point of view the night James and Lily Potter were killed?" Harry/Albus asked.

 

"Yes, I can, Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper, and we changed keepers just a few days before as it seemed, too obvious that it would be me. James felt it would throw off, you-know-who's dark followers, as they likely would go after me anyway. Since I was not the secret keeper, they could not get the information out of me, if they managed to catch me. No one knew that Pettigrew had been a Death Eater for some time before this. I had tried to contact Peter earlier that day, but was not able to find him. 

I began to get a bad feeling about the whole thing, I realized I knew where the Potters' were and should not have had that information unless the secret had been dispersed somehow. It was then that I knew we had all been betrayed by Peter. 

I raced over to James and Lily's house, only to find James and Lily dead and apparently the Dark Lord as well. Harry seemed to be ok except for some blood on his forehead where there was a lightning bolt, shaped mark on his forehead above his right eye. I picked up baby Harry and was about to assume responsibility and guardianship for Harry when Hagrid showed up riding my motorcycle. He insisted that Albus wanted the boy taken to him for safe keeping or something to that effect and I reluctantly handed over baby Harry to Hagrid. I had intended to collect Harry from Albus in a day or so. 

I then felt I had only one thing to do and that was find that rat Peter, and kill him. I was not thinking clearly as I searched for the rat. I was distraught at the loss of my friends James and Lily and went after Peter with a vengeance. I found him on a crowded Muggle street but he was quicker than I would have given him credit for and took me by surprise. He pointed his wand at the street behind him yelling out that I had betrayed the Potters' and then blasted the street behind him killing a dozen or more Muggles in the process and then turned into the rat he was, and vanished, down into the sewers.

I was astonished that the little rat bastard had gotten the better of me and I just sat there hysterically laughing at the absurdity of the whole situation. Aurors arrived and immediately assumed I had killed all the Muggles and carted me off to Azkaban without ever questioning me about any of it, on Bartemius Crouch and Cornelius Fudges' orders. Then after nine or ten years, you all show up to finally question me."

"How have you managed to stay reasonably sane around the Dementors for so long?" Amelia asked.

"I was innocent, I knew I was innocent, the Dementors could not take that away from me, I also . . ."

His last statement was interrupted by Harry/Albus before he could finish it with the firm, "ENOUGH, we have all the information we need for the time being, Severus, administer the anti-serum for the Veritaserum and lets get him out of here, we'll take him to the school infirmary and have Madam Pomfrey look him over and administer some over due, restorative and nutrition potions." Harry/Albus stated as a matter of fact, not inviting anyone to disagree.

Harry/Albus then turned to the likely, soon to be x-Minister of Magic and Madam Amelia Bones and stated in no uncertain terms that the afternoon papers had better have the full story of this travesty reported immediately and accurately and then pointed at fudge and said. "Don't leave town Fudge, you have much to answer for! Do I need to extract a Wizards oath that you will remain to face this or will it be necessary to place you under arrest to keep you here?"

"No Albus, this is partly my fault and I will not run away from it." Fudge stated, apparently in earnest.

Harry/Albus scrutinized Fudge for a few seconds to determine if Fudge spoke the truth and was satisfied that Fudge would not run away from this.

"Very well, let us get back to our normal places then." Albus stated as they all grabbed hold of Albus, as Fawkes transported them back to the Headmaster’s office at Hogwarts.

tbc


	3. Earlier . . . at the Dursley's

  
Author's notes: Harry & Albus get switched into each others bodies on Harry's 10th birthday. Harry discovers all of Albus secrets & sets out to correct them all. Meanwhile, Albus is stuck in Harry's body to suffer part of the life Albus originally arranged for Harry. R&R  


* * *

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Harry Potter In "Switched"  
By: Steve's Place  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Chapter 3  
Earlier . . . at the Dursley's

Albus/Harry woke from what seemed like a strange dream and found his self in a small dark and narrow, cobweb filled, trunk; was his first thought, and then he realized it was a cupboard. 

 

As his eyesight began to adjust to the dark he was able to, just barely make out, that above his head ran the underside of a set of stairs, sloping upward, above his head. Then he caught a glimpse of a light bulb with a string hanging down just over his head and pulled on the string as the 25 watt light bulb dimly glowed in this cupboard. 

 

It was then the full force of what had happened flooded his mind as the strange dream was nothing of the sort. He quickly realized where, and more importantly, who he was now, or who’s body he was inhabiting as his eyes opened up as wide as two large, sunny side up eggs frying in a stove top pan, as the boys memories began to flood into his consciousness, mixing with his own.

 

He immediately leaped off this lumpy cot, banging his head on the underside of the stairs in a bit of panic; at the same time he reached for his wand, but found none; then he sighed in exasperation at this new situation while rubbing his forehead where he had struck it on the stairs. He sat back down on the edge of this thing remotely resembling a bed as he began to sift through the boy’s memories. 

 

Albus/Harry was horror struck as these memories of Harry being treated worse than a Malfoy house elf, managed to work their way into his understanding. "Great Merlin, the boys’ bedroom is a cupboard under the stairs!" Albus/Harry managed to gasp out. 

 

He tried to apparate himself, but found he did not have the wand-less power to do so. Then he tried a wand-less unlocking charm for the cupboard door, also to no effect. He then looked inwards to find the boy’s magical core and was again horror struck at how mal-formed and small it was, even for a 10 year old. He experimented a little trying to form a Lumos ball in his hand, but to no effect either.

 

Albus/Harry began to rub his temples in exasperation and horror at his predicament and silently prayed Harry would forgive him for his short sightedness. He then muttered in a quiet whisper “Harry, Harry, I did not intend for you to be abused like this, only, to grow up without the fame and danger attached to you in the Magical world. I had thought the blood protection and Petunia would treat you more like a family member, rather than Dragon Dung, scraped off the bottom of footwear. Why, oh why, did I not keep a closer watch over you? I should have known what your life was like here!” 

"Well, nothing for it then. Merlin knows how long I might be stuck here; on the other hand, this may give me a whole new life, but at the expense of Harry. Oh Merlin, what am I saying?" He managed in a whispering mutter.

 

Then he continued his muttering with. "If I am here, then where is Harry? Oh, NO NO; if I am here then Harry could, no, must be in my body and he will learn all my secrets. He could single handed turn the entire Magical world, upside-down if he understands the power and control I have, umm, had! After all, I’m now just a 10 year old, Muggle raised, Wizard and the only person that would know or believe this situation is Harry himself, in my body! Oh my, can this get any worse?" 

 

Albus/Harry had buried his little Harry face in his Small, Harry hands as he shook his head in exasperation while continuing to mutter. “What to do, what to do?”

 

Albus/Harry had stayed awake the rest of the night thinking about this horror situation he found his self in. The first thing his Harry memories told him was he was expected to get up at 7am and cook breakfast for the Dursley’s. 

 

Although he had the memories he did not have any real experience with Muggle cooking and he realized he would have to, half fake it and everything else while stuck here. Then the memories of the household chores he would be expected to do while hardly having anything to eat himself, and no calming, lemon drops either, struck him like a hammer hitting a bell. He began shaking his head again as he looked over at the clock on the shelf above the head of the bed, which now read 6:30am. “How am I ever going to survive this nightmare?” He once again muttered.

 

A few minutes later his eyes widened to the size of house elf eyes as he suddenly remembered his faithful familiar Fawkes. He excitedly called out for Fawkes to come to his rescue. But it was also to no effect and then he tried one last hope, that of his Hogwarts personal house elf as he hoped at least he could hear him as he called for it, but that too appeared hopeless as ‘Digger’ did not appear either. 

 

Albus/Harry again, sank into depression over this dilemma then the 7am alarm rang out startling Albus/Harry as he jumped in surprise by the ringing noise he was not familiar with, once again hitting his head on the low ceiling in the cupboard. His headache was just getting worse and worse every minute and he didn’t even have his trusty, calming, lemon drops to fall back on.

 

TBC


	4. First Breakfast & Manual Labor

  
Author's notes: Harry & Albus get switched into each others bodies on Harry's 10th birthday. Harry discovers some or most of Albus secrets & sets out to correct as many as he can. Meanwhile, Albus is stuck in Harry's body to suffer part of the life Albus originally arranged for Harry. R&R  


* * *

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Harry Potter In "Switched"  
By: Steve's Place  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Chapter 4

First Breakfast & Manual Labor. Oh; What A Bummer!

The Alarm was still ringing while Albus/Harry was rubbing his head, yet again. Fortunately for Albus/Harry he recognized the old fashioned style, wind up alarm clock with the two bell housings on the top to either side of a spring loaded, upright pendulum, protruding up from the clock housing. This was bouncing back and forth between the bell housings so fast that it appeared only as a blur while making a racket loud enough to wake the neighbors four houses up the street and doing absolutely nothing to decrease his throbbing headache.

He picked the thing up, looked it over quickly and remembered a push/pull pin on the back that should shut that, pain in the ears, off. "Ahh, that's better." He said in a wisper.

He found what he thought was meant to pass as the boy's clothing, a pair of brown corduroy pants that seemed to be meant to be worn by a baby whale with short, fat legs. A button up shirt that when he buttoned up the top button, two of his neck could fit, and loosely at that. With great disgust Albus/Harry pulled these bits of clothing on, slipped into a pair of oversized slippers with paper stuffed in the toe to take up the extra space and crawled out of his little prison cupboard under the stares.

The Dursley's would get up in a half an hour as Albus/Harry was to have their breakfast ready.

"Oh, great Merlin, how am I going to get through this?" Albus/Harry mumbled out while biting his lower lip and attempting to stroke below his chin where his beard used to be, only to find empty air.

He ventured over to the stove, turned on the two front gas burnners and placed a skillet on each. He tried to follow the memories of what to do next but had no actual experience with any of this. He was quite sure he was in big trouble when the skillets started to smoke. Pulling them both off the burners at this point and managed to burn both his hands dropping the skillets on the floor.

He reached over and turned down the burners, opened the cooler unit, a refrigerator he thought it might be called. He then found eggs, bacon, ham, bread & butter. Following the memories he placed a layer of butter in the skillets and watched as it bubbled from the heat. He then broke 8 eggs into the one pan and several strips of bacon and ham into the other skillet.

His memories told him how to toast the bread and so placed 4 slices in the 4 slice toaster and pressed the handle down to sink the bread into the toaster then plugged in the kettle to boil water for the morning tea.

Still following the memories as much as possible he place a tea bag in each of 4 cups and flipped over the ham, bacon and eggs. All in all he thought it was going quite well for his first time at this... until... the toaster started to smoke as blackened slices of toast caught on fire. Albus/Harry panicked at this point.

"Fire, fire!" he wispered and poured the contents of the now boiling kettle onto the toaster which smoked and crackled with sparks as the lights went out as a result of the fuses blowing the circuit.

"Oh my!" He said out loud this time, as he looked over to the skillets and they too began to smoke. He turned off the burners and sat on a chair at the kitchen table placing his little Harry head in both hands as the Dursley's rumbled down the stares yelling out.

"What have you done now, BOY?" Bellowed Vernon as he stomped into the kitchen followed by Petunia and the DUD.

"I don't know! I don't feel well! I'm sorry!" Albus/Harry stammered out in a bit of a yell.

"Sorry doesn't cut it BOY. Get this place cleaned up while we go out for breakfast this morning. Here is a list of your chores for today. They had all better be done when I get home tonight or you will spend a week in the cupboard. Do you understand me, BOY?" Bellowed Vernon once again.

"Yes Uncle Vernon. Albus/Harry somberly answered.

As they drove up the street he salvaged what he could from this first morning breakfast attempt and actually managed to eat three times more than he usually might get. He sure as hell did not like his own cooking but eat it anyway. There was no telling when he might get anything else to eat. He was truly missing his Lemon drops by now.

He looked over the list of chores Vernon had left for him.

Vacuum the house.  
Sweep the floors.  
Wash the Kitchen floor.  
Clean the bathrooms.  
Wash the windows.  
Weed the garden.  
Cut the grass.

 

"Oh Harry, Harry, I'm so sorry for what I have done to you!" Albus/Harry exclaimed as he started to concentrate on making a Lumos ball once again, but still to no effect. He was determined to get the boys wand-less Magic up to speed as soon as possible and set himself to practice at every opportunity to increase the boy's Magical core. He reasoned it could take a few weeks if not months to at least get the boy's Magic up to where he could cast the wand-less unforgivable Imperio on these Dursley's or at least be able to use Magic to cook and do the chores. In the mean time he would just have to, as they say, muttle through this, the Muggle way.

Oh, how utterly helpless Albus/Harry felt at this point.

\---

A week passed.

Little had changed around the Dursley's. He was getting the hang of the cooking breakfast thing, but it took all of four days before any of them would eat anything he had managed to cook. The Dursley's were incensed at the unexplained change in Harry.

The chores were very tiring for Albus/Harry as he was just not used to doing manual labor over the last 135 or so years, despite the fact that Harry's body was actually used to this physical exercise.

Meanwhile back at the Magic School, hidden deep in the heart of Scotland. Moony and Padfoot were catching up on the past while Padfoot was undergoing treatment from Madam Pomfrey and Severus Snape for his nine years of Azkaban induced deterioration.

Harry/Albus had made a few short visits to the medical wing to check up on the reunited duo but did not get into anything of his truth. He was waiting for Sirius's health to be at least good enough to tell them both of the mishap that had apparently happened to both Albus and Harry. He also hadn't quite figured out how he was going to convince either of them that he was Harry inhabiting the ancient body of this senile old Wizard and that Albus was actually experiencing Harry's Muggle, Dursley life.

However, he came to the conclusion that a Pensieve might just be the ticket as he could put some of his, Harry memories in the Pensieve and maybe even take some Veritaserum to prove his case.

This time period of a week also afforded him the time to assimilate more of Albus memories, experience and decript the power that this old Devil had in the Magic world and what to do with it, while he was stuck here.

TBC


End file.
